Teizen Hyūga
Swan Song}} is a from Konohagakure's . Due to being apart of the clan's Branch House, Teizen was traditionally branded with a upon his birth, which in his eyes made him a slave to the main sector of the family. This ultimately led him to rebel against the Main House, resulting in a the likes of which had never before seen; in the end —fortunate enough to have escaped with his life— he would be labeled as one of the most traitorous villains in all of . Longing to free himself of the curse, Teizen sought out , who refigured the seal with one of , converting what was once a grueling weakness into an advantageous weapon. With proper guidance from one of Konoha's three legendary , Teizen honed his skills in battle and gained great intuition of the world; however, he would later flee from after it had occurred to him that he was meant to serve as a sacrifice for Orochimaru in the form of a vessel. Having defected from not one, but two hidden villages, Teizen is always constantly on the run, moving quickly from one place to the next. It is no secret that he bears hatred for the , due to the fact that they are the ones enlisting shinobi to fight on their behalf, thus creating conflict in the world. In his journey across the lands, he seeks nothing more than to bring about an end to the ensuing mayhem that had caused his own brethren to turn against one another by demolishing the current shinobi system. Background Teizen was the product of intimacy between and , many years after the . While Hoheto, a member of the 's Main House, had every intention of marrying Natsu, a member of the Branch Family, upon her impregnation, he was led to believe otherwise by his parents, who stressed that it would have been incredibly disgraceful of him to marry a member of the lesser branch, much less one who served as the clan's maid. Brought to see a new light, Hoheto left Natsu behind as she went into labor with their child, keeping her from revealing their past to anyone by threatening her with the . Without anything further holding him back, Hoheto would marry a member of the Main Branch and the couple would have a child of their own, though it appeared quite obvious to multiple members of the Hyūga Clan that he and Teizen possessed strikingly similar chakra signatures. Teizen himself came to realize this of his own accord, and though Natsu would speak nothing of it when asked, it did not stop him from piecing the clues together on his own. For much of his childhood, Teizen worked as a manservant alongside his mother, diligently serving the Main Branch of the clan. As a result of his duties, he was exempt from receiving any formal training like the others whom were of similar age to him, expected to but always remain as a servant to the Main Branch. This did not stop him from secretly training on his own, however, and with financial aid from Sayuri Hatake at the time, Teizen enrolled within the academy. When Natsu was treated without respect by Hoheto while serving him a beverage at a ceremony celebrating 's induction as the new clan head, Teizen lost his temper and in front of a large audience, struck his father. Though his actions were fortunately pardoned by Hanabi, as her very first decree as clan head, from that point onward, Teizen was looked to as an outcast by the rest of his kin. During his days at the academy, Teizen uncovered a rivalry with Shikahime Nara, who much like him was a prodigy making light of even the most strenuous of courses it had to offer. Because they were of similar skill level, constantly being ranked at the top of their class —with Shikahime excelling in and Teizen beating her out in — the two were often times assigned as partners and forced to work cooperatively with one another. They both ultimately graduated at the top of their class, receiving completely even marks, which was a rare occasion the likes of which the academy hadn't quite ever seen before. While Shikahime was designated to a squadron in the hopes of forming another Ino–Shika–Chō tandem, Teizen was instead assigned as a under her mother, . Their rivalry continued, however yet, well into the years, with neither being able to jump out much farther than the other, until they saw their chance to silence their dueces by meeting as opponents within the final rounds of the . A few days before the match, the two encountered one another late night at the southernmost training field of Konoha, where they both claimed to have prepared extensively to combat each other's strengths.Soil for Spoil On the day of their final bout, the two engaged one another in a spectacular display of talents. However, Teizen at some point gained the upper hand, using his speed in conjunction with his Gentle Step Twin Dragon Fists to negate the effects of Shikahime's Nara Transformation Technique, which saw him plunge his arm through her body after it had been rendered back into a physical state. While Shikahime pressed onward, calling upon a genjutsu to corrode his mind, Teizen channeled the remains of his chakra into Shikahime's body, providing her with enough energy to survive the otherwise fatal wound, whilst leaving himself without a defense for her incoming genjutsu, effectively forfeiting the match before thousands of spectators. Having won the tournament, Shikahime received her promotion as , while Teizen caught the eye of Sayuri Hatake, who offered him a position as a member of the leaf's shortly thereafter. A few years later, while returning home from a week long assignment alongside Sayuri —his squadron commander— Teizen witnessed his mother's death at the hands of the Hyūga Clan's head, Hanabi. Distraught and angered beyond belief, Teizen released five of the eight gates, engaging countless waves of shinobi composed of both members of the Hyūga's main branch and Konoha's ANBU singlehandedly, before being forced to defect from the village in compensation for his life, however not before striking dead his own father. Teizen elected as his next home, where he trained under , formerly of the legendary to further hone his skills in preparation for another attack against Konoha. Appearance According to Sannoto Senju, Teizen bears great resemblance to the late :Swan Song he appears as a man of average stature and fair complexion, with long jet-black hair falling down his backside akin to a curtain. Within the sockets of his eyes is the trademarked of the , known and respected as the ; which, when in use, causes the veins on both sides of Teizen's face to bulge out. Despite having defected from , Teizen's choice of clothing remains the same as when he was studying under Orochimaru; they are characteristic of most Oto-nin and draw comparison to the attire of Orochimaru's most prized combatants, namely and , both of whom comprised the very same role as Teizen at separate points in the past —all three were noted to be frontrunners as Orochimaru's next vessel. This outfit consists of a loose-fitted, long-sleeved, vanilla white shirt, an azure garb that wraps itself around his waist and thighs, and a pair of dark black trousers, all of which is held together by a violet rope-like belt. Metal guards are also worn over his arms, which serve to enhance the force of each of his strikes. As his choice of footwear, Teizen sports ordinary shinobi sandals. Following his battle with Sannoto, Teizen, whose body was still recuperating from both the effects of fatigue and surgery, had his right arm cutoff by Shikaniku Nara while attempting to flee from Konohagakure. Personality Years of obediently serving the Main Branch of the whilst living each and every day under the strict feasibility of having his life taken away from him had a negative impact on Teizen's character. Under such grueling pressure, he grew to resent the Main Branch, so much so that he ultimately orchestrated a against them, changing the fate of the Hyūga Clan for the rest of eternity. While once perceived by many as one of 's most promising talents, he has since come to loathe both his former comrades as well as the village itself, viewing its as being rash, inconsiderate, and even ignorant, due to complying willingly with the edicts of the without many a times so much as daring to question the orders. Growing up as a , Teizen took exceptional pride in his strength from an early age. As a result, he was incredibly boastful, advising Shikahime Nara mere days before they were to meet as opponents in the final rounds of the to forfeit due to his own belief that she had little to no chance of beating him. He had also claimed to have already figured out a way to counter her clan's , and later declared himself of having surpassed her mother —his own — despite himself being only a at the time.Within the Light By way of his arrogance, Teizen often derails those who express ideals and incentives that conflict with those of his own, even if the person in question is many times his superior in status, as seen when he condemns Sannoto Senju to retire as a due to his advanced age, stating that he was a "thing of the past" and referring to the legend several times as an "old man". On the contrary, he is also quite churlish in his approach of those whom are younger than him, relating Shikahime Nara to a toddler and asking whether or not it was past her bedtime when the two encountered one another late at night. He even expresses disrespect for his mentors, seen when he blatantly flaunts Senjō Nara to her face and speaks ill of , in spite of the latter having freed him from the effects of the that had haunted him for so long.Birth of Dreams Abilities During his days at the academy, Teizen was held as a , and alongside Shikahime Nara, graduated at the top of his respective class.Within the Light At only 8 years of age, , the Sixth , proclaimed that Teizen was already the strongest member of the entire .Within the Light His natural aptitude for shinobi arts rendered Teizen a person of interest to many legendary and high ranking ninja, such as Sayuri Hatake and Sannoto Senju.Within the Light Upon his defection from the Hidden Leaf, he single handedly murdered countless members of the Hyūga's Main Branch and 's simultaneously, despite both factions comprising some of the village's most elite ninja.Hyūga Clan Downfall Being held responsible for the death of Sannoto, as well as being foreseen as the primary instigator behind the events leading up to the Hyūga Clan's Downfall, Teizen held a bounty worth 100,000,000 ryō in Konohagakure's .In Fire Need Even after losing one of his arms, Teizen was still able to generate enough firepower to dispose of the —a sector of powerful shinobi tasked with the safekeeping of the — all on his own.The Eighth Hokage Chakra Control Due to being the son of a maid, Teizen was never taught the basics of chakra control by any of his kin. However, because he was fortunate enough to have been born with an especially deceitful , he was able to mimic the movements of the rest of the Hyūga simply by watching them in action. In battle, Teizen showed himself capable of within his body simultaneously, a feat that often times left those whom were present to witness it in awe. : Following his defection from the Hidden Leaf Village, Teizen sought out , one of the three legendary , believing him to be the only person capable of erasing the effects of the that had been branded upon him ever since his coming into the world. Orochimaru, taking interest within the due to the recent discovery of its relations to the , complied willingly. With his genius alone, he remanufactured the previous cursed seal on Teizen's forehead into one of his own, granting Teizen access to . *' ' (地の呪印, Chi no Juin): Given to him as a gift in return for his body by Orochimaru, this seal enables Teizen to make use of senjutsu. Because of the amount of time that has transpired since its initial creation, the seal is now much more powerful when compared to the one previously wielded by . Teizen describes the improvement of the seal by stating that its power now relies less on Orochimaru and more so on the person wielding it. **'First State' (状態1, Jōtai Ichi): Upon activating the first stage of the Cursed Seal of Earth, rippled and contorted black lines spread across the entirety of Teizen's body. While active, Teizen's physical attributes are enhanced and he is able to manipulate to his liking, even being able to utilize it to replenish his own chakra reserves. ***'Enhanced Speed': Having activated the first stage of the seal, Teizen's speed was shown to have increased dramatically, to the point where his movements became invisible to the naked eye, rendering those whom do not possess any of the three great dojutsu unable to track him visually. He was also able to uplift a cyclone of dirt by doing nothing more than running around in a circle, as well as evade fast moving projectiles with time to spare. ***'Enhanced Strength': While in this state, Teizen was able to send Sannoto Senju, a man many times his own size and well reputed for his colossal figure, flying into the air with a single kick, despite the latter having been clad in his , as well as resist the effects of his Plummeting Heavens Technique with nothing more than brute strength. ***'Enhanced Endurance': Teizen has accomplished many praiseworthy defensive feats while in the first state of his cursed seal, though the one that stands out amongst them all is when he took a direct hit from something as powerful as a , from which he recovered promptly and even continued fighting shortly thereafter. **'Second State: Asura of the Six Rings' (状態2 阿修羅六鐶, Jōtai Ni: Asura no Mukan): When having activated this form, Teizen's body underwent a noticeable transformation: his usually black hair turned white, his flesh turned pink, horns appeared on both sides of his head, and his frame doubled in terms of musculature. Befitting the theme of , the most distinctive trait are two additional sets of arms that spew from his back, allowing him to multiply the force and speed of his attacks several times over. While first used in his final battle with Shikaniku Nara, Teizen demonstrated the ability to undergo a partial transformation as early as his battle against Sannoto Senju. Dōjutsu One of the more unique breeds of ninja warfare, Teizen's array of eye techniques stem directly from his lineage, coming to him in the form of the highly coveted , which he has had access to right from his birth, due to being a full-blooded clansmen. Additionally, due to the happenings of his encounter with Sannoto Senju, Teizen has acquired of the , thereby enhancing his ocular prowess dramatically. : With the Byakugan at his disposal, Teizen is granted nearly 360º worth of vision —with the exception of a single blind spot located just above the — enabling him to quite literally see objects and personnel from many different angles and perspectives. Teizen himself relates it to having "eyes on the back of his head". Additionally, the Byakugan can visually see chakra in greater detail than any of the other three great dōjutsu, so much so that it allows its wielder to assess the chakra pathway systems of those within its line of sight. Furthermore, it is also able to track fast moving movements, expand the influence of , and scope over long distances spanning several miles. After releasing the , Teizen's Byakugan enabled him to comprehend Tai in her physical form, despite her only being visible to Sannoto. Upon absorbing a portion of the former's chakra, Teizen became able to perceive thoughts and feelings, albeit he has yet to truly tame this ability. Taijutsu As a member of the , it is of no surprise that Teizen excels in hand-to-hand combat. From a young age, he displayed master-level proficiency in many variations of martial arts, many of which were self-taught. In example, due to his being a member of the Hyūga's branch family, Teizen was prohibited from learning a number of the clan's hiden techniques, yet managed to learn them all on his own.Within the Light Similarly, through the ability to see his chakra system granted to him by his , Teizen discovered the eight specific that restricted the amount of chakra flow through his body, and thereby taught himself how to open each of the through his own sheer genius alone. Master Hand-to-Hand Specialist: Many have hailed Teizen as one of the greatest taijutsu specialists within the entirety of the world.Within the Light Utilizing no more than his hands and feet, he dispatched countless members of Konohagakure's ANBU and the Hyūga Clan's main house simultaneously in the past, both of whom were noted to be extremely proficient in taijutsu themselves. , the current head of the Hyūga Clan, grew uneasy at the sight of Teizen's performance within the final rounds of the , fearing that his taijutsu prowess had not only already surpassed her own, but the rest of the village's as a whole.Within the Light (柔拳, Jūken): The signature martial art of the , Teizen mastered this fighting style by the age of 8.Within the Light It consists of the user inflicting internal damage within the enemy's chakra system, effectively disabling their ability to mold chakra, through the means of injecting chakra into each of their tenketsu. *' ' (八卦六十四掌, Hakke Rokujūyon Shō): After envisioning the Eight Trigrams circle in his mind to use as a blueprint in battle, Teizen unleashes a barrage of violent blows toward his enemy in an attempt to negate their chakra molding capabilities. This is one of many hiden techniques of the main branch that Teizen learned on his own. It was first seen being used by an 8-year-old Teizen against Shikahime Nara during the final rounds of the . Teizen subsequently utilized a larger scale version of this technique in his battle with Sannoto Senju —with the aid of two additional set of arms from his — disabling the latter's chakra system entirely. *' ' (八卦掌回天, Hakkeshō Kaiten): Releasing chakra from every tenketsu located within his body, Teizen begins to spin around rapidly, invoking a spherical dome of pure chakra well reputed for its defensive capabilities.Birth of Dreams As he later explained to Shikahime Nara, this technique was crafted with the basis of compensating for the 's blindspot. It heaves chakra at such a terrifying magnitude that it is essentially impossible to penetrate, especially by ordinary means; in particular, it makes a mockery out of ninjutsu and bukijutsu orientated stratagems.Within the LightBirth of Dreams (八門, Hachimon): Employed by Teizen in battle only as a last resort due the vigorous strain and pressure in instills upon the body, the Eight Gates are a sector of mastered by a faint percentage of shinobi across the entirety of the globe; in Teizen's case, his prowess is entirely self taught, whereby through the use of his , he uncovered the presence of the gates within his , before learning to open and close them at will through a trial and error basis. Even in his young age, he displayed the ability to utilize many gates skillfully, and when used in conjunction with the additional set of arms birthed through the second stage of his , Teizen was said to have eloped into an entirely separate stratosphere than any taijutsu specialist that had come before him. *'Gate of Opening' (開門, Kaimon): Releasing the first of eight gates allows Teizen to essentially convince his mind into allowing him to utilize every muscle in his body to their utmost capacity. As seen through his battle with Sannoto Senju, Teizen's strength increased tenfold, to the point where he effortlessly plowed through the Senju's steel armor with strict ease. Furthermore, his speed had increased to a point in which his movements essentially became invisible to the naked eye, becoming untraceable to those who did not possess any of the three great , while also allowing him to escape from the speed of Shikaniku Nara's Nara Body Replacement Technique. This gate in particular interlaced an interesting effect to Teizen's , as it enabled him to see Tai, a spiritual being who could normally only be seen by those whose soul she had fused together with. *'Gate of Healing' (休門, Kyūmon): Also located within the mind, the second gate further increased Teizen's physical attributes and recuperated his stamina, allowing him to continue fighting for longer periods of time after having reached a point in which he had become noticeably exhausted previously. However, after opening this gate, Teizen is rendered into a near paralytic state, where he could only evade incoming attacks and not dish out any of his own. This is likely because during this process, his body is more so focusing on recovering than it is on returning to the offensive. *'Gate of Life' (生門, Seimon): The third gate is when a user of this style of martial arts becomes more distinctive than the rest; for, the increase in heart rate literally forces the skin of the shinobi in question to ripen, turning bright red. With eight more years worth of experience under his belt, Teizen's usage of this gate had ascended to a greater level, as its enhancement of his physical prowess enabled him to defeat a shinobi as powerful as Sannoto Senju, blowing through his many layers of defense with a single refined punch. **'Front Lotus: Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven' (表蓮華・八卦掌回天, Omote Renge: Hakkeshō Kaiten): While airborne, Teizen locks his arms and legs around his opponent, restricting their movements entirely. Then, upon falling backward and adjusting himself so that his head is facing down toward the ground, he begins rotating at a vicious level of speed, while also releasing from every one of his at the very same instance, invoking a cyclone of aura around his being. After meeting the ground, this technique was shown to have possessed enough destructive power to level a village as large as , plunging a deep crater into the ground that led to a sea of lava. Using this technique took quite the toll on Teizen's body; for this reason, he used it only as a last resort. *'Gate of Pain' (傷門, Shōmon): This gate was briefly seen being used by Teizen during the Hyūga Clan Downfall, where it was activated by him prior to the release of the fifth gate. While its prowess in battle was not entirely shown, it can be inferred that this gate also further increased Teizen's physical abilities. *'Gate of Limit' (杜門, Tomon): Teizen was first seen utilizing this gate as early as age 10, where he called upon its power in order to defeat several waves of 's forces and members of the 's main house simultaneously. It was through the anger of witnessing his mother's death first hand that Teizen awakened the ability to open this gate. Much like the other gates, it greatly enhanced his strength and speed. Relationships Shikahime Nara Held as prodigies during their academy days, both Teizen and Shikahime quickly ascended through its ranks, until they eventually found themselves surrounded by peers whom were much older than them. Being similar to one another in terms of both age and skill, the two acknowledged only one another as being worthy competitors, and alas, a friendship was forged which quickly turned into a rivalry as they competed for the position as the class' top student. As the heat of the race intensified, Teizen and Shikahime took to becoming more hostile with one another, frequently greeting one another with an exchange of insults. This enmity ensued between the two for years, with neither being able to remain beyond the other for long; however, they saw their chance to silence their deuces when they met as opponents in the final rounds of the , where after a brief altercation, Teizen sacrificed his chances of winning by saving Shikahime's life, resulting in her being crowned as the tournament's victor. This event in particular led to a drastic change in their relationship; with the bond between the two having grown exponentially, Teizen cites Shikahime as having been his "only real friend" prior to his defection from Konohagakure, and trusts her more so than anyone else in the world, as shown when he traveled halfway across the world following his battle with Sannoto so that his injuries could be operated on by Shikahime as opposed to any other .Relics From Another Era Behind the Scenes *Teizen was created as a character to be established wholeheartedly through role-playing. As a result, much of his article was left blank upon his immediate creation; sections were later filled referencing the role-plays he appeared within. *Teizen as a character features many elements the author has played around with in times past. Namely, he is a combination of his desires to create a member of the Hyūga Clan, a martial artist, and a student of Orochimaru all in one. *Interestingly, the author had made many characters from the Hyuga Clan in the past, however, none of them stuck around for long. In a sense, Teizen can be viewed as a revamp of Kanatoko Hyūga, who much like Teizen, is a member of the Hyūga Clan capable of employing the through his own genius. Trivia *"Teizen" is Japanese for "garden" (ていぜん). * According to the databook(s): ** Teizen's hobby is training. ** Teizen wishes to fight Shikaniku Nara. ** Teizen's favorite food is dumplings. ** Teizen has completed 26 official missions in total: 11 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 1 S-rank. Quotes *(To Shikahime Nara) "Isn't it past your bedtime, little girl? Babies like you need all the sleep they can get. Can't expect to grow any taller without it." Within the Light *(To Shikahime Nara) "You're wasting your time with that, I'll tell you that much right now. Hand-to-hand combat is a Hyūga's forte, our specialty: a taijutsu battle will only play to my favor." Within the Light *(To Shikahime Nara) "It would seem your mother has dissected my ability quite well, well enough to have alerted you of the Byakugan's blind spot. But what you failed to realize on your own was that I can easily compensate for it simply by spinning. So then, is that it? Was that the extent of your so-called 'recipe' for dealing with my taijutsu?" Within the Light *(To Shikahime Nara) "What is permitted and forbidden to me... only I shall be the judge of that, and no one else. Fate to me is but a token of mishap; only simpletons like you are your family would waste their breath speaking anything of it." Within the Light *(To Sannoto Senju) "You are mistaken in your thinking of my relation to Orochimaru. I believe him to be nothing more than a washed up old hag foolishly testing the throttles of Father Time. Like you he is many years past his heydey, yet refuses to defer to the next era. Just how many generations have you yourself dismissed due to your own selfishness?"Swan Song *(To Sannoto Senju) "Can't you see it? think themselves better than all of us, simply because of whom they were born to! Why, why in our world does that single factor dictate so very much?"Swan Song *(To Sannoto Senju) "I see. So that hideous creature is the true source of all your power. Which means... WHICH MEANS... you're just like the rest of them!! Just like them, you had everything handed to you from the beginning! Just like them, you were gifted by the gods upon your birth! Just like them, you had it all from the start!" Teizen's chakra surged around him in response to Sannoto's own, growing all the more potent by the second. "JUST LIKE THEM, JUST LIKE THEM!!"Swan Song *(To Sannoto Senju) "No matter! The body of a ninja is but a mere tool; a weapon of war! A practitioner of the Eight Gates knows this all too well; if my sacrificing my body makes certain of your death, then it's a small price to pay!"Swan Song *(To Sannoto Senju) "Good riddance, old man. Even despite being years past your prime, you still managed to force me all the way to the third gate. And for that I commend you. Were you even just a few years younger, well, then this may not have turned out so heavenly within my favor."Swan Song References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Missing-nin Category:Former Konohagakure Resident